I'm right here, please notice me!
by Rui.Ichinomiya
Summary: Kagene Rui is a girl who people barely notice. Her only hobby is to take care of a small rose that she planted behind the school. Later, she meets Kagamine Len and Haine Ren, the most popular boys in school. What would happen when the sun reaches the shadow?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids, nor the songs in the story below! Thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

Do I exist? That is the question I keep asking myself. I am like a ghost, a spirit that no one can see unless I touch them or surprise them. My voice is like the wind, no

one would ever hear unless I shout or yell, like the howling gale in winter. My long black hair is Harry Potter's invisibility cloak; it covers me and makes my existence

unnoticed and undetectable. My name is Kagene Rui, and I am a person that no one notices.

* * *

I head to school on Monday morning. The class president, Hatsune Miku, is perched on top of my desk, chatting with her best friends. She looks around, confused.

"Um… whose desk is this?" She asks. "Who knows?" One of her friends answered. "Yeah, it was probably an empty seat." Her other friend replied. I make my way to

her timidly, "Excuse me… This is my seat…" my voice trails off. Nobody notices me. I don't mind. I notice that my seat is not blocked by Hatsune-san's dangling legs. I

pull out the chair and place my heavy messenger bag at the back of the seat. Only then does Hatsune-san see me.

"Oh!" she cries. "This is your seat!" I nod, "Yes…" I respond icily. She smiles warmly, but instead of relaxing I freeze up, because I am not good with socializing with

others. "Kagine-san, was it? Well, I better go do some work, see you!" She says and, turning on her heel, she left, not hearing me mutter under my breath, "It's not

Kagine, it's Kagene…"

* * *

Class started soon, and as usual, the teacher never called on me. Nobody sees me. That's why classes are boring. I wonder if anyone would notice if I didn't come to

school? I shake my head. It's useless to think about things like this. I have to learn, don't I? I decided to divert my attention a bit. I close my eyes gently, singing

classic songs that I had heard before inside my mind. "Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…" I mouth the words. "Remember me to

one who lives there, he once was a true love of mine…" I finished the song rather quickly and stared at the clock. Ten more minutes, just a bit more! I remember a

song from a game called Ico, called 'You Were There". I begin my silent singing again.

_"The island bathes in the sun's bright rays,_

_Distant hills wear a shroud of gray._

_A lonely breeze whispers in the trees,_

_Sole witness to history…_

_Fleeting memories rise_

_From the shadows of my mind_

_Sing 'nonomori'_

_Endless corridors_

_Say 'nonomori'_

_Helpless warriors_

_You were there…._

_You were there…._

_Am I forever dreaming?_

_Hard to define the way I'm feeling_

_You were there…._

_Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep_

_You were there…._

_Though forgotten all promises we keep_

_Slaves to our destiny_

_I recall a melody_

_Sing 'nonomori'_

_Seasons lit with gold_

_Say 'nonomori'_

_Legends yet untold_

_You were there…._

_You were there…._

_Happiness follows sorrow_

_Only believing in tomorrow_

_You were there…._

_Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep_

_You were there…._

_Though forgotten all promises we keep_

_The island bathes in the sun's bright rays,_

_Distant hills wear a shroud of gray_

_A lonely breeze whispers in the trees_

_Sole key to this mystery…."_

* * *

I look up at the clock. Exactly one more minute. I can hear soft whispers of "fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six…" Many boys were counting down. They couldn't

wait for the bell to ring. "six, five, four, three, two, one!" They grinned with glee as the bell rang out its familiar melody. The teacher dismissed the class and left.

* * *

All done! Again, thank you for reading, and please give a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids.

* * *

It was recess time. There was nothing to do, so I sat on one of the swings with rusted chains and fished out my cell phone. There were a few boring games on it,

and after playing with it for about five minutes, I decided that it really was boring. It wasn't fun at all. I gazed at the other people. Some were running around, some

were sitting together and chatting… No one would ever notice me. Not ever, never. I sighed and leaned back,closing my eyes. Before I knew it, the bell rang and

everyone headed back to class. I opened my eyes and followed them back into the school building.

* * *

It was art class next, and I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Art class was the usual. About six people sat at a table, but our class had 37 people. I was the seventh person at my table, but who cares? No one would notice

anyway. The fruits on the plate at the center of the table were tilted to the side, as if mocking me for not having their bright colors. Sighing, I began to draw in my

sketchbook. The drawing talent came to me, and my 4B pencil drew smooth, clean lines of a lemon on my sketchbook. The teacher did the usual – she walked around

the room and asked each person what they were drawing. And as usual, she didn't notice me either. She just walked past me without saying anything. I finished the

layout of each fruit and began shading.

* * *

After art class came music class. I barely sang. Again… no one would notice anyway. Nobody could hear me even if I did sing…. Why waste my own breath on

something so useless? The teacher rambled on and on about different types of music, such as classic, pop, jazz… Why do we even need to learn this stuff anyway? I

stared out the window at the blue sky. It was sunny and cloudless today, just a beautiful pale blue. I slowly turned my attention back to the teacher's lesson. It was a

fruitless lesson, I highly doubt that anyone was listening. I closed my eyes and listened to the tiniest sounds, such as the soft chirping of happy birds singing outside.

It was interrupted by the loud bell, signaling the end of class. The teacher sighed and dismissed the class. She was probably tired, because most music teachers get

bugged by their own students a lot. I smiled and stood up, stretching a bit. I walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Huh… where should I go?" I thought aloud. I grinned and headed towards the back of the school, and there it was, waiting for me. A small green stem with soft

thorns. I'd planted this rose during the first week of school, in the back where no one could see. It stood with its head held high, as if giving me the courage to

continue my friendless time in school. I fingered through the plant and stopped when I felt something unusual. It was a flower bud!It was bright green, much like the

rest of the plant, but it also had a shade of pale pink. I'd been waiting for it to blossom, and just when I thought that it would never bloom it showed me a flower bud.

Giving me hope that miracles do happen, even if it was unexpected. "I will make a friend," I vowed softly to myself, staring to the blue sky again. It was plain, just like

me.

* * *

Well, end of chappy! Thank you for reading, please give a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids.

* * *

I don't really think I need to say anything about the afternoon classes. Everyone knows, right? Nothing happened at all. It was boring and plain, as always. After

school, I went back to my rose. Not much would change in half a day, but I wanted to see it. It was my sanctuary, my shrine to protect me from the cruel and empty

reality. At this time, the sky was a bright red, the glowing orange sun hanging in the area above. Walking with the sun ahead of me, I headed home.

* * *

When I got home, the first sound that greeted me was my parents screaming at each other. I can never understand them. If you don't get along, why marry? And if

you don't get along after marriage, just divorce already! I walked to my room and slammed the door. They don't notice me. Letting out a sigh, I could still hear my

parents yelling, "That's it! I want a divorce!" and " Just file a divorce already!" If that's what love is like, count me out! I'll stay single forever. I sat at my desk and

pulled out my homework. Physics… Chemistry… and then I was interrupted by the angry shouts again. I put away my homework without doing any of them. How could

ANYONE concentrate with all that noise? I took out my cell phone again and opened the contacts tab. There was no one there. "I will make a friend." I vowed again. It

was seven o'clock by this time, so I went to a random convenience store and had a small dinner. I can't afford any big stuff with the money that I chipped off of my

parents' salary. When I returned home, the sounds had died down. Seems to me that my parents have already gotten tired and gone to bed. I started my homework

again, and I finished at eleven o'clock. Ugh…. I'm tired.

* * *

The next morning when I got to my classroom, my sensitive ears caught a few words that others were saying. "Hey, have you heard? There's going to be two new

students coming to our class today!" "Boy or girl?" "I think it's two boys!" "I hope they'll be hot ones!" I could hear the excitement in the girls' voices. I placed my

messenger bag on the back of my seat and sat down. I interlock my fingers and set my chin onto my hands. New students, huh…. Will they become my friends? Or will

they just turn away like everyone else. The air escaped my lips slowly, the second option was more likely to happen. A few minutes passed thoughtlessly without a

trace, and the bell rung. As always the teacher took his place in front of the podium, and speaking clearly into his microphone he announced the arrival of two new

students. Turning to the door, he said, "You may come in." A pair of boys walked in, their steps strong and confident. A blond one introduced himself first. "My name is

Kagamine Len, I'm Japanese-American, and I hope we will get along well this year." The black haired boy standing beside him followed. "I'm Haine Ren, I'm Len's

younger cousin. Nice to meet you." I looked up and noticed that there were hearts coming out of the girls' eyes. My gaze wandered to the two who were still at the

front of the room. Maybe it was my imagination… but Haine-san caught my eye for a few seconds before I looked away. It couldn't be true, right? I mean… no one could

see me… He and his cousin took their seats in the middle of the classroom. Would school life change for me? Or would it just be… the same?

* * *

During break time I went to the back of the school again. The entire time I felt someone was always staring at me, but when I turned around there was no one to be

seen. I shook off the feeling and continued my way. The morning dew clung to the small plant, glistening in the sun's light. The bud was growing larger, and what used

to be a faint pale pink grew to a brilliant maroon. Smiling, I stood up, dusted off my plaid skirt and headed back to class. Somehow I knew that if I wasn't in class

today, the teacher would know.

* * *

Sitting in my seat, I shifted uncomfortably. The strange feeling of being stared at was back. I looked around, looking for the source of the feeling. When my eyes

scanned across the middle of the room, I caught a pair of gray eyes. They peered out at me from under unruly black bangs. Haine-san… Why does he keep looking this

way? There's nothing to look at… Or is there? I shook my head. It was impossible. Was there a great view here? The teacher called on the person sitting next to me to

read a page of English. We were studying Hamlet, and many people had trouble reading it. Strange enough, I had no problem understanding it. Old English was

somewhat easy for me. The person beside me had quite some trouble. "To be or not to be, that is the ques..tion. Whether tis' noble…" I rolled my eyes slowly, it might

be easy, but it's boring! The teacher finally couldn't stand the reading anymore, and he said, "Alright, the person next to him… Kag..ine- kun?" I couldn't help but roll my

eyes again. Is it really that hard to remember my name? I don't say anything, I pretend that he didn't call me, because in a way, he didn't! He said it wrong, he doesn't

deserve my obedience. A single voice cut through the room. "Teacher, I believe you mispronounced it. It's not Kagine, it's Kagene," Haine-san corrected. Did I hear

right? He just came to this school and he already knew me. The teacher nodded, dumbfounded. "Yes, uh… Would you please continue reading?" I stood up and lifted

my textbook. "Start where?" I asked, tilting my head innocently. "The beginning, 'to be or not to be'" I sigh. "'To be or not to be, that is the question, whether tis

nobler in the mind to suffer the…." I finished reading, and awed silence took the place of the sound of reading. I sat down and smoothed my skirt.

The bell rang soon after, and I raced to my rose again. I could still feel it. I whipped around. "I know you're there, so there's no reason to hide anymore," I say. If he

couldn't hear me, fine, it's none of my business. If he could hear… Will my school life change? Haine-san emerged from behind a wall. "Hello…" He said quietly.

* * *

OMG I WROTE A LONG FIC! I'm so happy~~ Anyway, thanks for reading, remember to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Haine-san came out of hiding. "Hello…" he said softly. I gave him a sharp look. "Do you need something?" He shuffled a bit, "No… Not really." I narrowed my eyes.

"Then why are you following me?" This time, he looked back at me with an unwavering gaze. "Because I'm interested in you." I felt the blood rush to my face.

Flustered, I looked down and scurried away before he could say anything else.

* * *

I ran all the way home, and as I turned the key in the door, I could still feel my heart beating. Is it because of him, or is it because of running? Sweat trickled down the

side of my face, and I wiped it off with my sleeve. I pushed the door open, and… "YOU! I HATE YOU!" "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT YOU, ANYWAY!" Two arguing

adults shouting insults to one another greeted me. I do the usual, I walk to my room and shut the door. I'll bet if they really do have a divorce they'll forget to tell me

to pack and I'll be left alone here. If that's possible, anyway. There was no homework today, so I just lay on my bed and roll around a bit. I just wasn't in the mood for

studying. I closed my eyes and rethought Haine-san's words. "I'm interested in you." Is he kidding? I could feel my cheeks reddening again. "He could see me…" I

whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and stared at the white light above. I rolled over on my bed and closed my eyes again. This time, I didn't open them, I fell

asleep.

* * *

The next morning, when I walked into the classroom, Haine-san looked up at me and winked. "Hi." He said. I looked away. After being ignored by everyone for so long,

I suddenly wasn't sure how to talk to people. Just then, a swarm of girls pushed into the classroom. "KAGAMINE-SAMA! HAINE-SAMA!" They squealed. Kagamine-san

looked surprised at the group of fangirls, and Haine-san looked bored, as if he had expected this to happen. Pretending as though I didn't hear anything, I walked out

of the classroom. At the back of the school, I tended to that rose again. It was about to blossom, I could tell by looking at the flower bud. "Hey." I turned to the source

of the voice. Just as I thought, it was Haine-san. "Hi," I said quietly. He made his way over and stood beside me. "Why did you leave?" He asked softly. I looked away.

There was no way that he would ever understand the kind of person I was, considering the fact the he had been chased by fangirls all his life. "I didn't think I was

needed there." I answered steadily. It was a lame answer, and it suited me. Just lame. "If you don't mind me saying so, I believe you should go back to your new fan

club. The people there wouldn't like seeing us together." I whispered. Turning on my heel, I walked away from him. As I passed him, I felt a surge of warmth emitted

from his body. I didn't care, all I wanted to do was to get as far as I could from him before his presence caused me any trouble.

* * *

After school, when I pulled out my cell phone I could still feel it. I could feel his sharp, gray eyes staring at me. I whipped around. "If you want to do something, just do

it. It's weird the way you keep looking at me." Haine-san walked out of hiding sheepishly. "Hey…" He mumbled. "Hi." I said simply. He glanced at the old cell phone in

my hand and asked, "Hey, can I see your phone for a sec?" I handed it over. No one would want to steal something like that nowadays anyway. He pressed a few

buttons and returned it to me. "What did you do?" I asked him curiously. "He grinned. "You look really lonely, so I just added my number to your contacts list. Call me

when you have time, okay?" I gave a feeble nod, and turning around I walked away. He watched as I left quietly, with no one to talk to.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! ^_^ OK?


End file.
